Corre
by Samura G
Summary: Si tu intuición te dice "corre", no importa lo estúpido que suene o si estás sola en medio de un parque...tienes que correr.


Iba caminando de regreso a mi casa soltando insultos a mi estúpido jefe. Odiaba mi trabajo, odiaba al señor gordo y fanfarrón que tenía como jefe que creía que una no tiene nada más que hacer que cumplir sus absurdos horarios, odiaba a las víboras de mis compañeras de trabajo y odiaba a la clientela que siempre me lanzaban miradas poco decentes.

Era bastante noche; hoy, como siempre, tuve que quedarme más tiempo de lo debido en el trabajo pero ¿qué más podía hacer? De verdad necesitaba el dinero para acabar los estudios, y por más horrible que fueran las personas en ése lugar, pagaban malditamente bien.

Al llegar al cruce de la calle me detuve. Volteando a ver a la derecha me quede observando el pequeño parque, aunque decirle parque era decir mucho, era más bien un conjunto de árboles sin cuidado que el alcalde decidió dejar intacto durante las remodelaciones de la ciudad para que la gente crea que se preocupa por el medio ambiente.

¡Bah! Más estupideces. Dejando de pensar en ésas cosas, doy media vuelta y empiezo a caminar a través del pequeño bosque-parque, agradecía que al menos lo hayan podado recientemente. Se ahorraría unos cuantos minutos si lo atravesaba en vez de rodearlo, valiosos minutos. Aún tenía que limpiar un poco la casa, hacerse la cena y terminar unos cuantos deberes de su escuela. Ah, maldito jefe gordo le tocó, de seguro que se desquitaba con sus empleadas por que su esposa lo dejó y además...

_Crack._

Se congeló inmediatamente en su lugar al oír una rama quebrarse. Pasaron unos minutos y no escuchó nada más y siguió su camino. Que tonta había sido, de seguro era algún animal. Pensando éso, se tranquilizó un poco más y volvió a pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer llegando a su casa, y de paso insultar a las zorras de sus compañeras.

_Crack, crack, crack._

Escucho más ramas romperse, y esta vez más cerca de ella. Empezó a asustarse, su cuerpo entero se tensó mientras apuraba el paso. Ahora que lo pensaba, ése parquecito no es muy grande, no tendría que tardar más de 4 minutos en atravesarlo, pero no podía ver aún la salida. Todo lo que veía eran árboles y más árboles.

El ambiente de repente cambió. Un escalofrío la recorrio desde sus pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos. El aire se volvió pesado, sentía como si alguien la observara, y al exhalar un suspiro pudo ver claramente como se formaba el vaho. Era mediados de Mayo, no podía haber vaho ¿o sí?

Bueno, quizás al adentrarse más en el bosque los árboles crean un efecto invernadero al revés, y no dejan entrar calor por lo cual la temperatura baja... Si, podría no tener nada de sentido lo que pensaba, pero era preferible creer en éso, que analizar más cosas y sacar otras conclusiones. Conclusiones que no le agradarían.

Apretó con su mano la correa de su bolsa, sentía que había alguien más ahí. Su nerviosismo aumentó hasta niveles insospechados y no lo soportó más. Algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que huir. Empezó a correr, solo quería salir de ése estúpido bosque, llegar a su casa y cenar.

Se detuvo por un momento, estaba exhausta. Se sintió realmente idiota por haber corrido así, no escuchaba más ruidos y lo más probable es que fuera algún gato persiguiendo a un pobre insecto.

Más calmada siguió caminando. No importaba si era un gato o no, no quería seguir ahí ni un minuto más.

Al pasar por un arbusto éste se agitó con violencia. Paró en seco. Quería correr, el arbusto se movía más y más pero sus piernas no le respondían, sintió el sudor bajando por su frente y supo que si en ése momento quisiera gritar no podría hacerlo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. El arbusto se agitó más. Se sintió temblar y más sudor bajar por su frente.

Volteo a verlo, una sombra saltó sobre ella y lo último que pudo hacer fue gritar. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Bien, ñeeee, la verdad no sé de dónde salió ésto... debería de estar estudiando en éste momento pero bueh ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Se aceptan tomatazos, reviews, criticas, etc, etc n.n

Nos vemos, kamsajabnida~


End file.
